Pick-up trucks are one of the most popular and versatile vehicles in use today. Pick-up trucks typically have an enclosed cab and an open cargo box behind the cab. The open cargo box allows all types of things to be quickly and easily loaded, carried and unloaded. The cargo box may be covered by covers of various types, to secure the contents of the box, reduce air turbulence at highway speeds, to protect the contents of the cargo box from the weather, and/or to improve the aesthetic appearance of the truck.
Various tool or storage boxes have also been used in pick-up truck boxes. These tool boxes, take up space in the pick-up truck box, regardless of whether they are in use or not. In addition, these tool boxes may interfere with or prevent use of a cover on the pick-up truck box. Accordingly, an improved tool box is needed for use in a pick-up truck box.